The House Exchange
by Hufflepuffin2468
Summary: Everyone knows that Hogwarts is sorted into houses, but what happens when four students exchange houses? Even if it's just for a week?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter WILL be very, very short, I just need to introduce the characters, I'll make the next few SO much longer. I PROMISE!**

Four children, all in different houses look at a list placed in front of them in the Great Hall. They had applied to the house exchange program.

Emma is a Ravenclaw: she got accepted into Gryffindor for a week.

Grayson is a Gryffindor; he was accepted into Hufflepuff for a week.

Winston is a Slytheryn; he was accepted into Ravenclaw for a week.

Nicole is a Hufflepuff; she was accepted into Slytheryn for a week.

They did not get to choose their houses, just whether or not they wanted to get into the program.


	2. Chapter 2

-EMMA'S POV-

"Wow Emma, I wish I could go to Gryffindor." Luna said to me as I unfolded the letter.

"They are so loud! Why couldn't it have been Hufflepuff?"  
"You wouldn't be able to get any work there either. They will keep asking you if you need something" Bree said  
"Not helpful Bree"

"Well, I'll miss you! It'll be so boring without you."  
"Aww, I'll miss you too but we still have Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, DADA, Potions and Herbology together." I said patting her on the back.

"Wow, I forgot how full our schedules sound when you put all of those together."  
"Not really."  
"Go pack! You have a new house to get to!"  
"Fine, this time tomorrow, I will be eating dinner with the Gryffindors."  
"That's the spirit." Bree says as I walk out to the Ravenclaw tower. I think to myself, 'This is my last night here. For a week, I will be sleeping with Gryffindors' I finish packing and grab my trunk, I drag it out of the tower, then inspiration strikes. " _Windgardium Leviosa"_ I say after pulling out my wand and aiming it at my trunk. My trunk floats in the air and I aim my wand at the bottom of the staircase, it goes there as I run down after it. When I get to the bottom, a Red-headed Gryffindor, clearly a head boy, is waiting for me. "Hi, I'm Percy Weasley, I will escort you to the Gryffindor common room. Do you need any help?" He offered, looking at my trunk  
"I'll manage, I'm a big girl" I say sarcastically while picking up my trunk. We walked to an oversized picture of a Fat Lady "Worrywart" He says, "This is the password for this week." He says as I nod. I walk in and see a common room, similar to my own, but with different colors. Everything feels so different. I see a girl with brown hair that I recognize from my Arithmancy class as Hermione Granger. She is more of a know-it-all then all Ravenclaws combined.

"Oh good, she is here. We have been waiting for _ages_ haven't we Harry?"  
"Cool your jets Hermione." I shoot back

"How do you know my name?"

"Huh, maybe because you are in the Arithmancy class I help teach?"  
"Well is that because you weren't made a prefect?"  
"Funny you say that, because last time I checked I was the one who wrote to Professor Dumbledore saying that I did not want to be prefect?"  
"Why wouldn't you want to be a prefect?" A voice from the other side of the room asked. I could feel myself blushing "And why would you want to leave Ravenclaw?"  
"Maybe because I don't want to be a prefect? And because I felt like it." I say spinning around, face to face with another boy, fifth year, another Red-head"  
"Good enough an answer ain't it Gred?"  
"Yep plenty good Forge."  
"When you are done talking about me _Fred_ and _George_ , I would like to go to my room, do any of you know where that is?"  
"It's over here Emma." A small second year calls from a staircase to my left. I walk over to her, still carrying my trunk.

"Thanks, Ginny, Right?"  
"Yeah, sorry about Fred and George they mean well, there just a little much to handle sometimes"  
"It's fine, I don't blame them, being around a pretty girl like me." I say flipping my hair

"Well, don't get your hopes up."  
"Well then it's a good thing I was joking then wasn't it?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Well, thanks Ginny, wait, have you seen the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"  
"Yeah, Ron says he is nice."  
"That boy with Hermione?"  
"Well, Ron and Harry."  
"Potter right?"  
"Yeah."  
"You have a crush on Potter don't you Ginny?"  
"What? No! How can you tell?"  
"Well, you blushed when you said that he was Harry Potter and your voice sounded like you were impersonating Professor Trelawney."

"Whatever."  
"Face it, I can read you like an open…" I trailed off, remembering what happened last year, she was taken into the so-called chamber of secrets.

"Book?"  
"Oh yeah, you guys really do have a great view over here, I would kill for this view, we can see the lake but yours is way cooler." I say changing the subject.

"Yeah, I would kill for yours."  
"You know the saying the grass is always greener on the other side of the fence?"  
"No, is that a muggle saying?"  
"Yeah, my dad always told it to me."  
"You're muggleborn?"

"No, Half-Blood"  
"Oh"  
"Well, thanks for helping me Ginny,"  
"Yeah, yeah I'll leave"  
"Actually I was going to talk to you some more, but if you want to leave,"  
"No, not really, not very many people talk to me, not after last year."

"Well, how were you supposed to know what that would happen, nothing on Horcruxes are even in the restricted section. Professor Dumbledore took them off the shelves besides, my cousin…" I trailed on ducking my head.

"What do you mean your cousin?"  
"My mum was a muggleborn witch, her name was Skyler Evans, I doubt you have heard of her."  
"Evans, like Lily Evans?"  
"Yeah, Lily."  
"You're related to Harry?"  
"Well, yeah I guess."  
"That's what you meant, when you said your cousin, she was killed by him."  
"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry,"  
"You're fine, it's fine, I just need to do my homework okay?"  
"Classic Ravenclaw trying to get out of talking to people."  
"Ha-ha."  
"So, that's why you asked what I thought of professor Lupin?"  
"Yes, I saw him a lot when I was a kid, up until a few years ago."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."

"Well, I better let you do your homework." Ginny says winking at me. She walks out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

-GRAYSON'S POV-

"Grayson! You're a Hufflepuff now! Good luck with that!" Fred yells at me, I don't blame him, he's right.

"Oh shut up Fred, I'm going to get the inside scoop on Diggory. Why couldn't you do it yourself?"

"Because I have standards, don't I Lee?" He says, holding his head up high.

"You dared me to stuff five chicken wings in my mouth! I don't call that standards." Lee says

"Whatever. You still did it."  
"Okay Fred."  
"Well, I have to go pack now, thank you very much." I say standing up. I see a Ravenclaw standing up at the same time, I look at her. She doesn't notice me  
"Who ya lookin' at Grayson?"  
"The Ravenclaw."  
"Oh her? That's Emma Shawn"  
"Emma Shawn? Oh! She's coming to Gryffindor."  
"Oh yeah? We will have to woo her for you"  
"Don't you dare."  
"Oh, we will."  
"I will kill you."  
"No you won't you'll go soft"  
"Whatever I'm going to pack." I say walking out for real. I go to my room and stuff all of my things into my trunk. I drag it out of my room and out of the portrait. I see Percy Weasley and Emma approaching, I walk to the corridor with the Hogwarts kitchens are and see a bunch of Hufflepuff students walking in. They tap a barrel fifteen times and walk in.

"Oh, hey! Do you need help getting in?" A girl asks me as she is walking out of the common room, with her trunk.

"Oh yeah, yeah." I say

"Okay, so you touch this barrel fifteen times, and if you do it wrong you will get sprayed with vinegar, trust me, it's not pleasant."

"Okay thanks," I say implying I want to know her name

"Nicole" She answers

"Thanks Nicole."  
"No problem." She says as she walks away. I tap the barrel fifteen times and walk in. There are a bunch of Hufflepuffs waiting for me in the common room.

"Hey! Good to have you here Grayson!"  
"Nice to meet you!"  
"Hope you have a good time"  
"Good afternoon"  
"How's it goin?"  
"How was your day?"  
I look around, desperate to get rid of these people who just have to ask me all the questions in the world. I see Cedric Diggory, gesturing me to come over there, I do, still carrying my trunk.

"Sorry about that."  
"You guys don't get out much do you?"  
"Not really no."  
"Good to know."  
"Well, your room is right here, do you need any help?"  
"Nah, I'm good thanks anyway."  
"No problem" Cedric says as he walks away.


	4. Chapter 4

-WINSTON'S POV-

"Winston! You loser! You have to go to RAVENCLAW! For a week!" Draco shouts at me

"I know right? How am I supposed to survive that?" I ask him  
"Well, clearly you aren't."  
"I know right?"

"I hate that you have to leave though, you were the second brains, then there Crabbe and Goyle, they're the muscle."

"Well, it's a week and I can find out about a bunch of curses from the Ravenclaws."  
"True, but you better come back knowing how to give someone a pig's tail"  
"Deal" I said, to get him to shut up. I stood up and walked out. I went to my room and packed. I dragged my trunk out of my common room, through the dungeon and up the staircase to the Ravenclaw common room.

"How many eggs can you put in an empty basket?" The knocker asks

"I don't know how big is the basket?"  
"Need some help?" A voice called from behind me, Penelope Clearwater, an ex-prefect who had not been made a head girl.

"Sure"  
"How many eggs can you put in an empty basket?"  
"One, then it's not empty." Penelope answered

"Brilliant!" The knocker praises. We both get inside before the door opens.

"Thanks" I say, walking into the Ravenclaw common room.

"No problem."  
"Do you know where I will be staying?"  
"Yes, up that hallway, second room to the right."  
"Thank you."  
I walk up, not waiting for a response, sure enough when I go into that room, there is a boy working on homework and another boy reading a book, not exactly my idea of a good time.

"Wow, dork much?" I say  
"Who are you?" the boy reading asks  
"Winston" I answer  
"Oh well, nobody cares." The boy doing homework announces  
"Well it's good that you know that nobody cares about you early on, I agree."  
"Oh whatever" homework boy says.

"You are know-it-alls"  
"Oh yeah? Have you met Hermione Granger? She's more know-it-all and show-offish then everyone in the other three houses combined."  
"I know she's annoying."  
"Do you need a book?"

"Sure, got anything on transfiguration?"

"Sure, N.E.W.T. level though."  
"Good enough hand it over." I say. We read, I found out how to give someone a pig's snout and ears, but not a tail.


	5. Chapter 5

-NICOLE'S POV-

I look down at the piece of paper I was given and automatically pout, I know a few good Slytherin, but they're mostly bad, this is going to be a long week.

"Wow Nicole, Slytherin, good luck." Cedric told me, I blushed and looked away.

"Thanks, I might need all the luck I can get." I say.

"Go pack, or you'll be late."  
"Okay, bye Cedric, thanks. But you need to get ready for the Gryffindor anyway, don't you?"  
"Oh right, yeah, sure." Cedric says, I clearly caught him off guard.

"You could come with me, then you can stop and help the Gryffindor on the way back to the common room."

"Yeah, I guess, thanks Nicole."  
"No problem Cedric." I say as we get up and walk out of the Great Hall. When we get halfway to our common room, Cedric walks away, to the Gryffindor common room. I keep walking to the common room, when I get there, I pack my trunk and start to leave the common room. When I get out, I see a Gryffindor standing outside.

"Oh, hey! Do you need help getting in?" I ask the boy

"Yeah." he says

"Okay, so you touch this barrel fifteen times, and if you do it wrong you will get sprayed with vinegar, trust me, it's not pleasant."

"Okay thanks," He says implying he wants to know my name

"Nicole" I answer

"Thanks Nicole." He says  
"No problem." I say dragging my trunk out of the corridor. I walk down to the Slytherin common room.

"Hi, I assume you need help getting in?" A Slytherin boy says, appearing behind me.  
"Yes please." I answer  
"Sure, the password's Salazar"  
"Thanks" I say as the wall opens, nothing like the Hufflepuff entrance. I walk in and get splattered with green goo, from head to toe, turning my hair and robes bright green.

"Welcome to Slytherin mudblood!" A boy shouts  
"Well, for one, I am a pureblood!" I retort  
"So? We don't care Hufflepuff! You are still annoying." Another boy adds  
"Really? I can't that be annoying if you don't know my name."  
"Emma Shawn." Someone suggests  
"Wow. Try again the only thing you got right about that is the year."  
"Amanda Walsh" A different person asked  
"Okay, now you aren't even trying."  
"Cho Chang" the first kid shouts again  
"Not even the same year. Or house so now, can you shut up? I want to go get this disgusting goop off of me." I say

"Over here," A Slytherin girl says quietly from a doorway in front of me,  
"Thanks" I say walking over to her, still dragging my trunk.

"No problem, I'm Sid"

"Nicole, nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too, this is your room."  
"Thanks"  
"Do you want to get everyone back?"  
"For the prank? No, I don't really care I'm used to it."

"Really? They made a fool out of you in front of the whole house!"  
"They got you to didn't they?"  
"Yep,"  
"Looking for a partner in crime?"  
"Yep again"  
"Fine, but they get covered in yellow goo okay?"  
"Deal"  
"Okay do you know how they set up the goo dispensers?"  
"Yeah, I can duplicate them, where will we put them?"  
"All over the common room so that everyone gets goo on them"  
"Great! They deserve it" Sid said, I don't agree with her but they _do_ deserve it for humiliating me...


	6. Chapter 6

-EMMAS POV-

I watch as Ginny leaves, I feel a pang of envy, I wish I had friends in this house. I do my homework, and then open my book, because in it I keep a picture of my mum, Lily and James' and their friends. I stand up and close the book, I put under my pillow and walk out. I walk down through the common room and I see Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, Ron, Hermione and Harry all sitting there talking. I pretend not to notice and walk out. I walk to Professor Lupin's office where I knock on the door.

"Come in!" He says, I obey and walk inside.

"Hi,"  
"Emma, How's your mum?"  
"Wow, I missed you too."  
"Do not talk to your professor that way"  
"Oh sorry"  
"I'm kidding"  
"Oh,"  
"Can you teach my second year class tomorrow?"  
"Because tonight, right?"  
"Yes, I won't be able to teach tomorrow"  
"Okay, but what about the other classes?"

"You aren't going to have much time because of the classes you are taking, I can't let you skip your classes."

"The classes where I would be N.E.W.T. level if I was allowed to?"  
"Yes, those classes."  
"What do you want me to teach the second years?"  
"Vampires? Werewolves? Whatever you think they will be entertained by."  
"Okay, so."  
"No, no don't please no, you know I was joking."  
"I was going to say Vampires actually."  
"Well, then just save that unit for next month" Professor Lupin says, winking at me. I laughed, I got the joke.

"Well, goodnight Professor."  
"Goodnight Emma." He says, as I walk out.

"Worrywart" I say, walking into the common room, almost everyone is in the common room.

"Hey Emma" Ginny says  
"Hi Ginny"  
"What were you doing?"  
"Talking to Professor Lupin, I'm teaching your class tomorrow."  
"Really? That's so cool."  
"I know I was so happy when he asked me to do it."  
"Why did he ask you anyway?"  
"Because he likes me and I have time. And I want to."  
"Well, what will we be learning, _Professor_?"  
"Vampires."  
"Really? Cool!"  
"I know!" I say as Harry and Ron walk down the staircase.  
"Hi Ginny, hi random girl I don't know" Ron says  
"Really Ron?" Ginny says, standing up

"Ginny, it's fine. Good luck with Professor Snape in DADA tomorrow."  
"They have _Snape_!" Ginny squeals "Suckers!"  
"Yeah." I reply  
"Well, how would you know?" Ron asks  
"Because I'm teaching second years tomorrow" I reply  
"No you aren't" Ron states  
"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked Ron  
"Oh maybe because Professor Lupin asked me and Professor Snape?"  
"He asked Snape?"  
"No he begged Snape after I asked to teach all day tomorrow."  
"Why?"  
"Sarcasm! Wow that's kinda sad."  
"But why is Snape teaching us?" Harry asks

"Because Professor Lupin is sick"  
"Why do you know about this when nobody else does?"  
"Because he is my cousin-in-law's best friend."  
"Who is that?" Ron asks, I stand up and look at Harry.

"Your father" I say softly  
"Liar!" Harry shouts

"Why would I lie Harry? James was a good man!"  
"Because you hate me!"  
"Why? I don't hate anyone here."  
"We interrupted you studying"  
"You think because I am a Ravenclaw, I have no social life? No empathy? Why would I _bother_ to lie to the great Harry Potter? The one who survived when my family members died? I was there when Peter Pettigrew was "killed" by Sirius Black, that is a lie! Sirius was innocent! I have met your family's secret-keeper; I knew when your parents changed it. My mum was one of the only two people who were told. So yeah, if you still think I am lying to you, ask me who your secret-keeper was."  
"Who was his secret keeper?" Ron asked  
"Peter Pettigrew, he revealed the secret, not Sirius."  
"But then how did Vol- "  
"He-who-must-not-be-named. Because Peter told him. That is how the Fidelius charm works."

"But why? Why would he give up my parents?"  
"Because he is a heartless person who does not care about anyone but himself."  
"But weren't they friends?"  
"Yes, that I don't get either." I say, "Goodnight everyone," I walk away. I go to my room and go to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

-GRAYSON'S POV-

I walk into my room, I set my trunk down and start unpacking. I know I am supposed to talk to people in Hufflepuff, but I don't really care. I look around my room once I finish unpacking, there is a small barrel, similar to the one in the entrance, I tap on it, sixteen times for whatever reason, as Godric Gryffindor. It opened, I crawled through, shutting the door behind me I walk all the way through the tunnel and see a portrait on the other end, I say "Helga Hufflepuff", because, why not? It worked, the portrait swung open and I saw myself inside a room, a room I know well, it is my old bedroom, how we got from the basement to a tower, I do not know, but I can hear Fred, George, and Lee coming up the stairs, I just heard a girl yelling.

"George! Did you see her? She was so ticked." Fred said, walking into the room  
"We have a stupid brother you know." George agreed  
"Oh man! If your mother heard! He would be so dead!" Lee said

"Hi guys, what happened?" I ask  
"Oh hey Grayson, wait what? How are you here?" Lee says  
"I found a secret passage. Duh"  
"Cool! Where does it go?"  
"A Hufflepuff bedroom."  
"Wait, isn't that in the basement?"  
"Yes, I have no idea."  
"Oh my gosh, you sound like Emma."  
"Really Lee? That's low"  
"Emma is related to Harry Potter." Fred announces  
"Of course she is."  
"No were telling the truth"  
"I know; they have the same eye shape and color."  
"And you know this how?"  
"Have you seen them in the same room?"  
"True."  
"Now I have to go before Cedric gets suspicious." I say, disappearing behind the portrait. I walk back to my bedroom and sit down on my bed to do my homework. When I am done I go to sleep, the sun has already set.


	8. Chapter 8

-WINSTON'S POV-

As I read the book, I think to myself, 'Man, these guys are dorks' I close the book and throw it onto my bed. I go down to the common room. I try out more of the spells. They all work. I guess I am more powerful than I thought.

"You need help?" A girl asks, walking down the staircase.

"No thanks loony- I mean Luna"  
"It's fine I get that all the time."  
"Really?"  
"You don't get teased?"  
"No. Why should I?"  
"I don't know"  
"What year are you in?"  
"Second, you?"  
"Third"  
"You know Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, he's my friend."

"He's not very nice to my friends."

"I know right? He acts like he's the king of the world."

"Exactly."

"Why does he pick on your friends?"

"Because I'm friends with a Weasley."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know."

"What are your earrings supposed to be?" I ask, looking at her radish-shaped earrings  
"Dirigible Plums"  
"Why are you wearing them?"  
"Because I can"  
"Good answer"  
"You are a very odd Slytherin you know."  
"I know, the sorting hat had a little bit of trouble with me."  
"What was the other house?"  
"All of them actually."

"How?"  
"I don't know honestly"  
"Then how did you get into Slytherin?"  
"I have no clue, I just did."  
"It's pretty late, I don't want detention, I'm going to bed." Luna says, walking up the staircase to the girl's rooms. I do the same except I go to the boy's staircase. I fall asleep after laying in my bed for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

-NICOLE'S POV-

We stay up, planning. Until we are too tired, I take a shower and lay in bed, going over our plan in my mind. Sid said she would duplicate the machines before she went to bed. I am making the goo, it is going to use a bunch of muggle ingredients, because it will confuse them. I know how to make very sticky goo so that is what I am making. We are going to make the goo bright yellow, mostly because I am a Hufflepuff, and make it impossible to clean off with normal cleaning spells, except for house-elves, we have to make it possible for them to clean it up, seeing as they will most likely have to. We are going to set them all over the common room, and when everyone gets back from dinner, they will all get splashed with yellow goo, courtesy of me and Sid. It will be so good to get payback. I draw out our plans and put them under my pillow, so nobody can take them. Then, I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up in the morning, I take a shower and get dressed. I go down to breakfast with the rest of my new house, I talk to Ginny on the way. I do not want to talk to anyone else after my explosion last night.

"What happened last night?" Ginny asks me  
"Everyone was getting on my already very short nerves, I basically dealt with it the only way I could have, without killing somebody, anyway." I respond

"My brother."  
"Yeah, Ron"  
"Why was he pushing your buttons like that?"  
"I don't know, but he should be glad I'm not his DADA teacher today, or they might just learn how fair Snivv- Professor Snape really is"  
"What were you about to call him?"  
"None of your business, and that could be a point from Gryffindor if we were in class." I joke

"No really,"  
"It's just something my family said, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Said, past tense. James said it didn't he?"  
"Yes, so did his friends, no, I will not tell you. You will get in trouble. I can promise you that."  
"You won't get me in trouble will you?"  
"No, but do your brothers get in trouble every time the pulled off a prank?"  
"Yes."  
"Exactly"

"But this is different."  
"No, not really."  
"Okay, whatever." Ginny says, dropping it. We go through the rest of breakfast silently, I go to all of my classes like normal, until it was my free period, I went up to the DADA classroom, and waited for all of the students to come in. Murmurs of "Where's Professor Lupin?" or "Who's that?" rang out through the classroom.

"Everyone, please sit down" I say, everyone does. "I know you all have questions about where Professor Lupin has gone, and I will try to answer them before we start this lesson, does anyone have questions?" I ask, almost everyone's hand shoots into the air. I look at Professor Lupin's seating chart and call on someone, "Yes, Luna?"  
"Where did he go?"  
"Professor Lupin is currently ill, he will be back quite soon. Seth?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Emma Shawn, I am a fifth year Ravenclaw, I am in the house exchange program, and no, you do not have to call me professor, Emma will do. Kristen?"  
"Never mind, you just answered my question."  
"Okay, anyone else?" I ask, everybody's hands drifted down towards their desks.  
"Who knows what a Dementor is?" I ask, nobody raises their hand. "Nobody? Dementors guard Azkaban, they suck hope and happiness out of the beings which they are closest to. Does anybody know what a patronus is?" I ask, Luna raises her hand. "Yes, Luna?"  
"A patronus is a guardian spirit, that takes the form of an animal."  
"Correct, five points to Ravenclaw." I say, everyone whispers, 'you can do that?' "Yes, I can, and the next person who talks loses five points from their house. Anyway, Luna is positively correct, a patronus is a guardian spirit, it does take the form of an animal and it is the only known spell that fends off Lethifolds and Dementors" I say, someone raises their hand,

"Ash?"  
"What's a Lethifold?"

"Exactly what I was just about to explain. A Lethifold is a rare creature found in tropical climates, it looks similar to a black cloak half an inch thick, please open your books to page 48, and we will read about Mr. Flavius Belby's survival of a Lethifold attack." I say, when we finish reading, I teach about Dementors, towards the end of class, Ginny raises her hand for the first time, "Yes, Ginny?"  
"I was wondering, could you possibly show us your patronus?" She asks me, I am astonished, I honestly hoped that nobody would ask me that, seeing that I share a patronus with Lily Potter.

"Sure, why?"  
"Because I'm sure we are all curious."  
"You are aware that none of you are allowed to ask any teacher to show you theirs, it is an invasion of privacy, correct?"  
"Yes, but can you?"  
"For the sake of the lesson, yes." I say, pulling out my wand " _Expecto Patronum!_ " A doe shoots out and gallops across the room, everyone 'ooh's' and 'ah's' as it came back to me and vanished into thin air. Kristen raised her hand again, "Yes?" I asked her

"How do we do that?"  
"You don't. You are too young and I would get in trouble."

"For what?"  
"Teaching you a spell that is over OWL level."  
"Then how do you know it?"  
"I am the top of my year."  
"Are you a prefect?"  
"No, I did not want to be"  
"Are you going to teach us tomorrow?"  
"No, Professor Lupin will be back."  
"What's his patronus?"  
"I don't know, besides, I wouldn't be able to tell you anyway. Your homework is to write a paragraph on anything you learned in this class today okay?" I ask, everyone mumbles in disagreement. "Would you like me to make that ten rolls of parchment?" I ask, everyone quiets down. "Good, now you are dismissed." I say as everyone walks out. Professor Snape walks in.

"Hello Emma."  
"Good afternoon Professor Snape, how was your day?"  
"Good thank you, and yours?"  
"Mine was fine, you are filling in for Professor Lupin as well?"  
"Yes, what did you just teach the second years?"  
"Patronuses, Lethifolds and Dementors."  
"And did you show them your patronus?"  
"Yes, Ginny Weasley asked, I told them not to ask any teachers."

"You have a doe, correct?"  
"Yes, how do you know?"  
" _Expecto Patronum_ " A doe patronus shoots out of his wand, I stare in awe.  
"We have the same patronus, why?"  
"Because of Lily,"  
"Sev, that's you, right?"  
"Don't use her nickname for me please."  
"Okay?"  
"I believe you have a class to get to."  
"Oh, no I'm finished for the day" I say walking out "But I can take a hint" I say, turning around. He chuckles. I go to the Gryffindor common room and sit at the desk. I am almost done with my last essay when Hermione comes in.

"Emma, do you mind if I take that desk when you are done?"  
"No, not at all Hermione, here you go" I say, gathering my stuff and moving over to the couches. I finish my essay, the last bit of homework, and start to read a book. Everybody is now coming into the common room. Ginny walks in and starts to look for something, she walks over to me

"That was so cool! I hope we never have Snape again"

"Thanks Ginny, I think everyone in Ravenclaw likes me even better now"

"I wouldn't be surprised, but do we really have to do that essay?"  
"Ginny, it's a paragraph, I would be fine with anything more than two sentences. So yes, you do still have to do it"

"Hi Emma" Harry says

"Hi Harry"  
"Remember last night when you said you had a picture of my mum and dad?"  
"No, I didn't tell you anything about my picture, how did you know? The only people that know are not here"

"You told us?"  
"No, I told you that Sirius was innocent and who your secret-keeper really was. By the way, remind Ron not to tick me off again"

"Yeah, okay, but can I see the picture anyway?"

"I guess? I'll go get it" I run up to my room but I cannot find the picture, I'm in the right room because the rest of my stuff is here, I just cannot find the picture. " _Accio Photograph_ " I say, it does not work I try every summoning spell in a book, and the one I invented, nothing works. I walk down the stairs and sit back down. "It's gone" I say

" _Accio Picture_ " Hermione says in her usual know-it-all voice.

"Don't you think I've already tried that? In case you haven't noticed, I tried every summoning spell I can think of! So stop being a know-it-all who thinks they can solve every problem in the world!" I said to Hermione  
"I don't"  
"Really? Good luck proving that one."

"Raise your hand if you think I'm a know-it-all" Hermione says, everyone's hands drift towards the sky. "And if I'm not?" Everybody drops their hands.

"I'm done, goodbye." I say, walking out of the common room. I walk outside, to the Quidditch pitch, I know that my broom is in the closet, but I don't need, nor do I want it. I run around the large field, it is relaxing, especially considering nobody else is out here.

"What are you doing out here, alone?" Someone asks me from behind. Startled, I stop running to face the voice.

"Oh, Professor Lupin, it's just you"  
"Yes, now what's wrong? You're too much like Lily, she always went for a run when she was mad."  
"My picture, the one of all of us, it's missing. I tried every single spell I knew, and that one I made up, nothing worked."  
"And what else?"  
"Professor Snape,"  
"He didn't do anything today, did he?"  
"Not that I know of, I was talking mostly about his patronus."  
"A doe? Correct?"  
"Yes, but what I meant was that is my patronus too"  
"And you know what my patronus is as well?"  
"You mean the one time that you did a corporeal patronus in public? Yes, a wolf"  
"And you know why I prefer non-corporeal?"  
"Yes."  
"What did you teach the second years?"  
"Patronuses, Lethifolds and Dementors"

"And you gave them homework?"  
"A paragraph on what they learned."  
"Good"  
"I called Hermione a know-it-all, that's the main reason I'm out here."  
"I know, you aren't exactly quiet, do you really believe Sirius is innocent?"  
"I do."  
"After all he did,"  
"Professor, I have Lily's letter"  
"What?"  
"Mum gave it to me when she got the newspaper the day Sirius escaped"

"Can you get it?"

" _Accio Letter_ " I say, it flies into my hand, I hand it to Professor Lupin. He reads it as I go back to my room. I go to sleep, still wishing that I had my picture


	11. Chapter 11

-GRAYSON'S POV-

I go to classes, as normal. I am not a big Professor Snape fan, especially since he picks on Gryffindors so much, but he did say I did a decent job on my potion. I was not happy when he was teaching DADA today. I would have taken just about anyone over him. We were learning about shadow men and how to get rid of one. I am on the Quidditch team, but I cannot go to practice while the house exchange is going on. Wood was furious. It was actually pretty funny. I met Fred and George in the kitchen and we thought of a plan to make Emma my girlfriend. It was genius. We tried to execute it at dinner but it failed miserably, she didn't even say anything. I go to the common room early and everyone could tell I was sad. I had so many people asking me to talk, or if I wanted a hug, I stood up and yelled, "The next person who asks me if I want to talk or for a hug will get hexed into next week!" I was mad, but that wasn't even half of it. Emma was sitting with Fred, George and Lee. My friends, who had promised me that they were going to woo her for me. I thought that they were joking but they could have been telling the truth (For once) and they could be trying to get her to like one of them instead. I go to my room and go through the hidden passage. Nobody is there so I go back to the Hufflepuff basement, I walk through and sit on my bed. When someone comes in, I decided that I would throw my book at them. When someone came in, I did. They were mad but they didn't do anything to me. He just rolled his eyes and walked out, clearly understanding I wanted to be alone.


End file.
